UGM
The UNITED GALACTIC MILITARY (UGM), was the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the UNITED GALACTIC ASSEMBLY (UGA). The UGM consisted of 4 agencies; the UNITED GALACTIC NAVY (UGN), UNITED GALACTIC TERRA-FORCES (UGTF), UNITED GALACTIC AQUATIC FORCES (UGAF) and UNITED GALACTIC SPECIAL FORCES (UGSF). Along with these 4 agencies the''' UGM also had a sister agency called the UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGIES DIVISION (UTD).' From the year 635 ASI till the year 2520 ASI the '''UGM '''along with it's mother agency, the UGA, had a strong relationship and allyship with the Order of Demi. History Formation ''"After the pain, loss and suffering of The Shingle Springs Incident, The Second Demi War, The Purge and The third World War; I simply wanted unification, hope and peace. But others want security, policing and safety. That is what the UNITED EARTH will stand for. - Queen - The United Earth Manifesto. The UGM's orgins are routed in a selection of different factions and organisations. The main source is The United Earth Manifesto, written by Queen and fellow politicians, shorlty after the end of WW3. The reason for the formation was to protect humanity from anymore large-scale civil wars or catastrophic events; such as The Shingle Springs Incident, The Second Demi War, The Purge and The Third World War. Queen took the front of forming the Unification of Earth, as he personally saw himself responsible for all these past wars. As the President of the United States of America, Queen pushed for a United Earth and so wrote up the UNITED EARTH MANIFESTO. Queen's original beliefs were that the UNITED EARTH would not want, need or require any form of military; however after backlash from other politicians, philosphers and the general public; the manifesto was corrected and the agreement upon a United Military force was decided. Upon the evacuation of Earth (150 ASI), the UNITED EARTH MILITARY (UEM), had not yet been properly organised. It would not be until the human race made contact with other species in the Milkyway Galaxy that the UEM began to properlly organise. During this period, much of the Milkyway was in fear and civil unrest as other galaxies were beginning to invade. The Huntorian Empire, The Zakrai and The Nimrodiya were invading the Milkyway Galaxy. The Species of the Milkyway agreed to a treat with the human race and the UNITED GALAXY TREATY (UGT) was signed. Within the UGT, it was agreed that the inhabitants of the Milkyway Galaxy would fight offf the invading forces. After a great war against the Huntorian Empire, MW-HE War, The Huntorians decided to join the Milkyway and the first council of The UGA was formed, under the UNITED GALAXIES TREATY (UGT2). In later years The Zakrai and The Nimrodiya later joined The UGA. This resulted in the first three galaxies within the UGA council and UGA space. After the three galaxies united, the UGA decided a reformation of the UEM. This reformation resulted in the creation of the UGM. Each galaxy held a particular speciality and skill set; The Huntorians, and other species within their galaxy, were exceptional at anti-revolution, anti-terror and stealth, and so the UGSF was formed. The Zakrai enjoyed solitude, but were also master at tactical thinking and space travel; and so the UGN was formed. The Nimordiya were an aquatic species and knew nearly every ocean in UGA space off the back of their hand, and so the UGAF was formed. The final branches of the UGM were formed by the human race, who were exceptional at land based combat and research of unknown technologies. This resulted in the formation of the UGTF and the UTD. Although each individual galaxy had their own specialalities, any species from any of the UGA galaxies were welcome to join each agency within the UGM. With a far more cetralised military, the UGA agreed upon their capital planet of Terra-Prime, a planet near the center of all three united galaxies. At this point the UGM began their policing and protection of UGA Space, it's planets and it's people. Over the later years two other galaxies struck war against the UGA, but thanks to the great organistation and skill of the UGM these galaxies were conquered and later joined the UGA; completing it as the largest governing organistation in Realm A1-1's history, a government spanning five galaxies wide. The UGM would continue to police and protect the UGA and it's people. Anytime a revolution or invasion would occur, the UGM was quickly able to resolve or end the opposition. The UGM would greatly expand over the years and during the year 635 ASI, along with the UGA, the UGM began an allyship with the order of Demi, officially ending the Demi Purge. After the truce with The Order of Demi in 635 ASI, The UGM was not involved in any major wars, simply snuffing out rebellions, pirates and criminals. However during the year 2500 ASI, The Reignited Demi Empire (RDE/RIM), invaded UGA space. In one swift attack, the RDE managed to destory Terra-Prime and the Head Order of The Demi Temple. This unpredicated attack threw the UGM into panic; without the UGA , many UGM high ranking officials began to fight for control. This began the Demi-Mortal War; not only did the UGM have to deal with the RDE, but also civil war amongst each other; as many high ranking officials became Warlord. These Warlords were known as UGM Splinters, and each had a massive splace feet, fighter and troops at their disposal. During the 20 year Demi-Mortal War, a group known as the Loyalists continued the work of the past-UGM. They finally managed to take back control of Terra-Prime from the RDE and chased the Demi Legion, the governing force of the RDE, into civil war. This ended the Demi-Mortal War and the remaining non-demi forces in the RDE joined the Loyalists, this formed the UNITED GALACTIC IMPERIAL ASSEMBLY (UGIA). Branches UNITED GALACTIC NAVY (UGN) The UNITED GALACTIC NAVY (UGN), also known as the GALACTIC NAVY, was the naval agency of the UGM. The UGN's main objectives were the supervision of UGA Space and transporting of troops; however they were also involved with the transport of protected cargo, escorting people of interest and Spacial Research. At its peak, the UGN fielded billions of Policing-ships, warships, research vessels and fighters, and at the time was the largest fleet in Realm A1-1's history. Due to the size of UGA space, the UGN often recieved the most funding from the UGA. This funding allowed the UGN to have the highest standard of space-craft within Realm A1-1. Along with their space-craft, the UGN had a wide array of highly trained and skilled Officer, pilots and troopers. Each member of the UGN was trained in basic Terra combat, however this training was rarely put into practise, instead being left to the UNITED GALACTIC TERRA FORCES (UGTF). UNITED GALACTIC TERRA-FORCES (UGTF) The UNITED GALACTIC TERRA-FORCES (UGTF), also known as the GALACTIC ARMED FORCES or the GALACTIC Service, was the armed forces of the UGA. It was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout UGA space, as well as maintaining order on UGA member worlds, governorships, colonies, and protectorates. At its peak, the UGTF fielded trillions of Marines, specialist ops, tanks and artillary. The UGTF was stationed across the entire of UGA space, their main role was policing of planets, however when revolutions, criminal organisations or terrorists would spark trouble, the UGTF was first on the scene and very capable of controlling and dousing the problem. The UGTF was the second largest agency within the UGM. All troopers were trained to the highest degree and were extremely capable in combat. The UGTF brought fear to criminal organisation and terrorists due to their expert training and high grade equipment. Within the UGTF the most feared troopers were the F-Squad special operations trooper, also known as F-Class, these troopers recieved additional training over both the Marines and other special operations troopers, along with their additional training the F-Class also recieved higher grade weapons and armour. The F-Class troopers were sent on the most dangerous and secretive missions, and became seen as heros within the UGTF ranks. The UGTF often worked closely with the UGN; as the UGN would be utilised for the transport of UGTF troopers. Both the UGN and UGTF had a great mutual respect for eachother. UNITED GALACTIC AQUATIC FORCES (UGAF) The UNITED GALACTIC AQUATIC-FORCES (UGAF), also known as the AQUATIC ARMED FORCES or the AQUATIC Service, was the Aquatic-based armed forces of the UGA. It was responsible for carrying out military operations throughout UGA space's aquatic worlds. The UGAF was stationed across the entire of UGA's aquatic worlds, their main roles were policing of aquatic planets and protection of aquatic people from dangerous creatures. The UGAF was the third largest agency within the UGM. All troopers were trained to the highest degree and were extremely capable in combat. The UGAF often worked closely with the UGN and the UGTF; as the UGN would be utilised for the transport of UGAF troopers. UNITED GALACTIC SPECIAL FORCES (UGSF) UNKNOWN TECHNOLOGIES DIVISION (UTD) Duties Equipment Personnel Appearances